Black Cat: Baldor Story
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: This is Baldor's own little tale. When Kranz's cousin Eliza, comes to visit Chronos, strange things start to happen to Baldor and he is not sure what. But Eliza is there at his side, and they both recognize there is a connection going on between the both of them. But danger is lurking around them, and can they pull off what they have for each other?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

_Author Letter: This story came into my mind earlier today, 1/26/13. Please enjoy this story that I have created. All credit goes to Kentaro Yabuki, and those who created the show Black Cat. Thank you. _

_Chapter 1: Arrival _

Always battling for Chronos, and world peace. That's basically my job in the secret organization, that owns one forth of the world. Chronos. It's not unusual for me other the other Numbers here. Battling the enemies keeps my anger under control, but I like to let is lash out when I battle. Name is Baldorias S. Fanghini, but everyone else just calls me Baldor for short, in Chronos I mean. Currently right now I am bored, out of my head.

Today would be like any other day, but it's not. We had a visitor coming to Chronos, and it's rare for us to get visitors. Kranz here said it was his cousin, and that his cousin is visiting for a month or two. I don't find it quite interesting at all. Usually by now I would be wrecking up the training room, but Sephiria, Belze and Maison told me keep my anger in check while she is here. Can't believe to say it, but currently I am really bored.

"So when will your cousin get here, Kranz? Cause if she doesn't get here in the next twenty minutes, I'll be destroying something soon."

Kranz didn't give me an answer at all. It's not unusual for him to not give us an answer. He's just like this a lot of times. Still feel a bit sorry for him losing his eye sight though. Lost it in battle a few years back, but he found another way to battle against his opponents.

"Her car just pulled up."

I watch Kranz get up, and head to the front door area. With that special helmet of his, he can hear things that normal people can't. Still creeps me out a small bit, but as long as it helps Kranz, then it's fine by me. Down the hallway, I could hear a bit of talking from two people coming towards us, Kranz and someone else that we don't know of. Probability that it is his cousin. We saw them walk into the room, and I could feel my eyes grow wide.

Kranz's cousin looks were a bit off, when Kranz told us what she looked like a long time ago. Her hair was a dark brown, with a lock of maroon hair hanging over her green right eye. Dark blue jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and at least one inch and a half heels.

"So that's your cousin, that's staying here for a while?"

"Yes, this is Eliza."

She remained quiet to us, and I could see a small hint of pink in her cheeks. And I realized that she is a bit of the shy type, when meeting new people.

"She's a quiet thing huh?"

"Not all of the time, she's major in the music business and all. Though she is never this quiet. Usually she is just all talk, and creating lyrics to the music. Wonder what's going on in her head."

"Whatever goes on in her head, I don't care about. She's your cousin, you do what you want with her Kranz."

I pop a piece of gum in my mouth, and walked out of the room. Can't do much when she's around now, so boredom will set in quickly for me. Reaching my room, I closed and lock my door behind me. I needed alone time away from everything, that is going on currently. My head was hurting a small bit, so I just lay down and relaxed for a bit till it stop.

My eyes busted open, much later on that day. From what I could tell from the sun angle, it was a bit past three o' clock. Getting up I walked out of my room, and enter the den. Kranz was asleep on the couch, while his cousin Eliza was doing some paper work.

"I can see that you're awake now."

"Yeah so, who cares if I'm awake or not. It's not like I'm not going to wake up ever again."

"I wouldn't joke about that if I was you. Cause who knows one day you're awake, and the next you never wake up to the sun again. And if you don't ever wake up to the sun again, that means your either comatose or dead."

I could feel myself prod up, from her words. She just turned my own words against me, and made it a fact.

"You know you got some nerve to stand up to me like that!"

"Well maybe you should at least be considerate of your words, and how you say them so I won't turn them against you!"

"Maybe you should keep your little sentences in your head, so you won't turn them against me!"

"You should at least keep your anger in check! If you let your again out like this on the battle field, then that fine! But when you're talking to someone like me, that is not fine one bit!"

We remained quiet for the next few minutes, glaring at each other. I hated how she was able to turn things against me. She has guts to argue against me, that for sure. Quickly enough, I grabbed her arm tightly and quickly snapped at her, "Just to let you know, both me and Kranz are maniac's in battle. So if you defy Chronos in anyway at all, I swear I will be the one to handle you."

I saw her eyes grow wide, and took a step back from me while looking away. Kranz told us two days ago, not to tell her about how we battle. Well I snapped it right into her. I looked over at Kranz, and he was still sleeping.

"So your maniac's in battle, huh?"

"Yeah we are, but that's only in the battle field. Everyone in Chronos is use to us wreaking havoc everywhere we battle. For now don't worry about it, alright. It's just part of our daily lives, in Chronos I mean."

"What about those innocent lives out there, where you battle. Like in a city for instant, what happens to them?"

"Hah, they flee the area right when trouble starts. So they get out of our way, and they don't get hurt."

Eliza had a bit of belief in her eyes, after what I had said. We stood there looking at one another for a while, our eyes didn't part from another and I could see a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Well I'm betting no one showed you around Chronos at all. So come on, I'll give ya a tour around."

Eliza just followed me around, as I gave the tour around Chronos. She remained quiet, as I told her a few things about the area's that we were in. She seemed pretty much quiet, unless I gave her a question about a thing or two of herself.

Nightfall soon reached over Chronos, and I realized that it was late, close to being almost seven o' clock.

"Why don't I show you your room, and you can get settle."

I lead her to her room, and left Eliza there to get settle. Entering my room, I finally let my emotions out. I could hear my heart beating in my ears, and feel myself breathing hard. I felt a bit strange, but I just couldn't describe it at all. It was something new alright, but it's something I never experience before in my life. Whatever it is, it all began when I first saw Eliza.


	2. Chapter 2: Wondering

_Chapter 2: Wondering_

The morning soon came the next following day. My head was having a major headache, and I already taken two aspirins for it. Wish that is would stop hurting, already by now.

"Curse my stupid head."

I decided to suck up to it, and continue out the rest of the day. Walking out of my room, I walked to the den and notice Eliza, Jenos, Kranz, and Nizer were the only ones in the room. Eliza was the only one to look up at me, and her eyes went wide. She moved quickly enough, and touch the sore area of my head. Her fingers were cold, and they felt good against my head.

"How did you get that wound there, Baldorias? I mean they weren't there yesterday."

"Wait. . . .what do you mean? What wound?"

"The one right above your right eye. I swear don't you even bother with looking in a mirror?"

The area that she was carefully touching with her could fingers stung a small bit. I felt myself flinch a bit, in pain. Everyone in the room was staring at me, and I could see that Eliza had a caring nature just like Sephiria has. They were both mother-like to everyone.

"I have no clue, I guess that's why my head is hurting. Either way I have no clue on how I got it in the first place."

"Well you not knowing how you got it, does us not good. Well lets get your wound taken care of, cause we don't want it to get worse."

Eliza grabbed my by the arm, and dragged me to the infirmary room. The wound over my eye began to hurt more by the seconds. The pain was starting to make me grieve in pain.

"Hey, Eliza. Can you do me a favor?"

"What's the favor, Baldor?"

"Can you keep your hand on my wound? Cause right now it's currently hurting worse, and your hand against it eases the pain."

"Sure, I guess that's alright with you."

She pressed her hand against my wound, and the coldness of her fingers started to ease the pain. Finally we reached the infirmary, and she handed me a pack of ice. I leaned back against one of the beds, and my eyes began to close on me. I heard the sound of running feet, and someone faintly calling my name. Blackness took over me, and it seemed like hours before my eyes finally opened.

"Had us worried there for a moment Baldor. You been only out cold for just four hours. Well at least your not in a coma. You're pretty much luck, but next time who knows."

"Jenos, why don't you just shut up already. Damn it, there is another reason for my head to hurt."

"Dude relax for a bit. The wound is still pretty nasty, but we have it wrapped up. So don't do any battling for a while."

I gave out a little grunt, and Jenos let out a heavy sigh.

"He's your problem, not mine."

Peeking out from under my arm, the infirmary door closed and Jenos was gone. The only person left here was Eliza, and she had a bit of a worried look on her face.

"What?"

"Oh, just wondering if you need anything, that's all."

She remained quiet for a while, and I kept my eyes on her. She kept looking down at her hands, which were on her lap. Every minute or so she would look up at me, then look away.

"Alright go ahead, and say what's on your mind already. And sorry for making my voice sound angry with you, Jenos gets on my nerves."

"I don't get it and all, put I feel like there is a connection between the both of us. It's been on my mind all day, since we first saw each other."

I stared at Eliza with a bit of wonder in my eyes. I nearly got what she said there, and thought about her words. From the connection part, I could feel it, and it's been on my mind since yesterday night.

"You know the whole connection thing. Well I kind of get it, but not by a long shot."

"It's confusing, huh? But it will all piece together, one day I mean."

"Yeah it will."

We both stared at each other, and I gave her a small grin and she gave me a grin back. Sitting up, I didn't realize how close she was sitting next to me. I faces were only inches apart, once again.

"I better get going, who knows what they might need me for."

"Are you sure about that, Baldor? I mean that wound could affect you majorly in battle."

"You need to stop worrying so much. I'm a Number, plus I had wounds more serious then this from stronger opponent's. So stop worrying about me so much, cause you don't need too."

I ruffled her hair a bit, and walked out of the room. She had a bit of a dazed look, when I left her behind in the room. I managed to get back to my room, on my own without trouble. There was nothing left for me to do now. Just when I lay down on my bed, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

The door open just long enough to let someone in, then it closed. I remained quiet, and look at the shadow figure. Standing up, I cracked open the my blinds, letting in the late afternoon sunlight. From across the room, standing by the door I saw Eliza.

"why did you tell me not to worry about you? I mean there is always something to worry about."

"Well, I'm a Number and we are harder to take down. Plus we take care of ourselves, so stop worrying already."

From the way her eye's were looking at me, she was still worrying. I pulled her close into a hug, and held her like this for a few minutes. I could easily smell her scent, on how close I was to her. Eliza smelled just like lilac's with a hint of lavender. She squirmed a bit and managed to wrap her arms around me. Finally enough I let go of her, but she still held onto me.

"Eliza, it would be best if you let me go now, cause we don't want the others to find us like this."

"Oh right. Sorry about that, Baldor. I better go find Kranz."

I watch her leave the room, and fell onto my bed. I felt even more closer to Eliza then what I realized. I'm betting she feels the same, too. I kept my eyes close for a small bit, and my mind began to wander into a dream. . . . .

The area was covered with grass and patches of flowers here and there. Running right through the middle of the area was a streams. Close to the stream, I saw Eliza sitting by it. She turned to face me, and I walked over to her. Gently I picked her p, and carried her in my arms. Staring down at her face she happily grinned at me.

"You can set me down on feet now, Baldor."

Gently I set her down on her feet, and cradle her face with my hands.

"Sorry about that, Eliza."

She wrap her arms around my neck, and I pulled her close to me. I busted up from my sleep, and look around my room. Sweat slid down my face and neck, and I was breathing heavily.

The dream was still lingering in my head, and I couldn't stop thinking of it. It was all so real, and I wonder if it would be real. I look down at my hands in my lap, and shook my head. My breathing was still heavy, and the door to my room open.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger and Good Bye

_Chapter 3:_

Eliza stood there in the doorway, and looked at me.

"Baldor are you okay? I mean I heard you gasping and-"

"Come in here, and close the door."

I watch her carefully do that, and she stood there by the door. My hand motion her to come over, and I saw how uneasy she was now.

"Relax you're not in trouble."

Eliza eased up a small bit, and she stood there in front on me. I patted an area on my bed, and she sat next to me.

"What do you think about connections?"

"You mean to people, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well they would be more of bonds, not connections. Bonds are what bring people together, like feelings. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can sort of feel a bond. And I wanted to know what is was, that's all."

"Well if there is nothing else, I will be heading to my room then."

I grabbed her hand, and looked at her. The lock of maroon hair had begun to fade, and almost blended in with the rest of her hair. No matter what, she looked lovely in the moonlight, then in the sunlight.

"You can stay here for tonight, Eliza. I don't care what the others will say if they find out, I insist that you stay for the night."

She leaned up against me, and I wrapped my arm around her. We remained quiet for a while. Finally, I took notice of Eliza and say she was asleep. Gently I rested her against my bed, and fell asleep next to her.

The morning sun rose in the sky, and my eyes woke up to the brightness, Today was Eliza's last day here at Chronos, and then she was will be gone. Eliza was still there next to me, and she had one of her hands against my cheek. Gently I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. I didn't want her to go away at all. It felt right to have Eliza close to me, and I just wouldn't let go of her. Then suddenly a blast we has heard through out Chronos.

I grabbed my Heimdall, and Eliza followed after me. Two more blasts happen just minutes after the first one. A loud laugh rang through out the hall, and all of us Numbers realized who it was.

Creed Diskenth.

If Creed was here, that means they Hoshi No Shinto [Apostle of the Stars] were also here. And that only means trouble for us Numbers. Stopping short, I grabbed Eliza by the wrist.

"We need to get you out of here, Eliza. You're not safe here with him around."

"And who is him, Baldor."

"We'll explain later, Eliza. Kranz get your cousin out of here!"

I watch Kranz pick up his cousin, and they were soon gone. Turning back to the battle, I charged straight at Creed. Kranz came back finally, half ways through the battle. Creed had grown in power, but he still wasn't a match for Chronos. Just when my Heimdall was about to his Echidna, she opened a portal and put Eliza in front of her. Quickly I changed my Heimdall's course, and it slammed into a column.

"Let her go right now! She has nothing to do with all of this!"

"Of course she does. Eliza Maduke, cousin of Kranz Maduke. What a little pity this is, you're all fond of her. But I wonder what happens if she dies?"

"Echidna, we're making our learn now. Keep a hold of the girl, they can't hurt us if we have her. And if you Numbers attack us, she will die."

We watched them back away into a portal, and I could see fear in Eliza's eyes. My heart lurched with anger, from seeing this happen to her. That's when an idea came to my head.

"Jenos! Use your wires on Eliza, and grab her!"

I watch Jenos quickly catch onto my idea, and manage o get Eliza away from them, with the use of his wires. She was only in the air for a few seconds, and then she falling in the air. Jumping backwards, I caught her in my arms, and held her close.

Creed had an angry look on his face, and he turned away from us, walking towards the portal.

"Let us leave this horrible place. The Numbers aren't worth our time this moment."

We watched them leave, and soon they were gone. Everyone remained quiet for a few moments, and I set Eliza down. She clung to me, and she wouldn't let go. Both Kranz and I kept reassuring her they weren't coming back.

"Eliza, please let go of my arm. Everything is okay now, we'll make sure they never get you again. We can promise you that much."

"Now we have another problem, other then the Apostle of the Stars."

"And that is what exactly, Sephiria?"

"They know Eliza now, and they nearly had her just moments ago. We're going to have to keep tabs and watch her for now. Surely they will come back and target her, or try to get her in their hands."

Eliza had let go of me that very moment, and she was staring at Sephiria. We were going to have to keep Eliza close to us now.

The day finally came to an end, and tomorrow soon arrived. Both Eliza and I were standing on the porch, just staring at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful on how the sun rises here, huh? Too bad you can't see something like this, in the city I mean."

"Yeah, it's a shame."

The car soon came up, and I hugged Eliza good bye. Everyone had gone on missions, and I was here with Eliza.

"Guess we'll see each other again sometime, Baldor."

"Yeah, take care of yourself. And don't tell anyone what happen yesterday."

"I won't tell anyone. I can promise you that Baldor."

We hugged each other one last time, and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4:Saving the Life

_Chapter 4_

Only two weeks had gone by, and we gotten no reports on how Eliza was at all. The sound of someone running came into view for us. We all looked over to the doorway, and we saw Jenos with a report in his hand.

"This report. . . . . .was written in blood. . . . Eliza has been. . . .taken by some. . . .scientist."

Both Kranz and I stood up, quickly at the same time. Eliza had been taken captive, and now we must rescue her. A dozen report on attacks flooded in on us quickly, and they wouldn't stop. They were all on cities, and one of them was our Chronos building.

"These attacks keep getting worse and worse. Someone took their time, and planned all of this well. A bit too well in fact. Though I see the reason of it, it's meant to distract us."

"You have a point there, Seph-nii. But what can we do at this moment? We don't even know who they are or where they are."

"You're luck we put a tracker on the necklace, that Eliza wears all of the time. We can find her location, and rescue her."

The location of where Eliza was at, was in the north-west somewhere past Rubeck City. I felt like we were racing against time, just to save her life. When we enter the building, every single one of us began the search. Just when I ran passed a glass window to a medical room, that's where I saw Eliza.

She looked frail, and her skin was a ghostly pale color. The way that I recognized her, was her lock over maroon hair covering one eye.

"Jenos! Kranz! Listen to me carefully now. All three of us are going to run, and jump through that window okay."

"Wait why, Baldor? Can't we take the stairs or elevator?"

"Do you know where an elevator is or where the stairs are at?"

"No."

"Then jumping through glass is our only option, then. Boys prepare for pain and tiny little weenie cuts."

All of us ran at the same time, and jump through the glass. Glass shattered onto us, just as we touched the floors. I looked up to see the others in the room where we have just been. Quickly they followed our example, and were soon by our side.

"What did they do to, Eliza."

Bandages covered her arms and legs, and under those bandages we saw tubes. There was strange yellow almost gold color liquid flowing through the tubes. Pulling out my cell phone, I called up Tearju.

"Tearju, can you tell us what they are doing?"

"_They are prepping her."_

"For what, exactly?"

"_Nanomachines that's what. This liquid is what helps the Nanomachines survive. It's only the beginning step though. The inject this into the hosts body, then they add the Nanomachines."_

"You mean the people who took Eliza, are turning her into a weapon!"

We all heard the doors open, and saw the scientist enter the room.

"Get away from her!"

"Why should we?! She had nothing to do with your project anymore!"

"She was signed over to be a weapon! Her father offered her over to us, to become a project."

"Currently of right now, she is living under Chronos's roof. So you have no authority over her."

We all remained silent for a while, and I could feel Eliza gripping my hand.

"Jenos, turn them into sashimi."

"My pleasure, Baldor. Cause I was just thinking the same."

We all watched it happen in an instant, and soon it was over. All of us managed to get the wires, and things removed from Eliza. Carefully I sat her up, and saw her eyes open. They were full of pain, and hurt.

"Everything is going to be okay now. We are going to get you out of here, Eliza."

Cradling her in my arms, we all ran off to the helicopter that we were arriving in. Returning to Chronos, we had Eliza sent to a medical room. Her health was increasing, and her color and strength were returning, over the days. She was looking like her old self again.

"Baldor, did I ever tell you that Kranz and I use to be in a gang?"

"No, but then again Kranz he never talked much about his past."

"Well, Kranz and I didn't have much of a difference back then. Wore black, kept our hair long, and stick to ourselves. That was only during the summers, when we were together.

One day during the summer, we beat the stuff out of some guys, to defend three other people. The people that we saved, hung around us and we formed our gang like that. We got into fight after fights with other gangs, and more people joined our gang.

By the month of July, my family moved to the same city that Kranz lived in. And our gang was finally together. We had at least a total of eighteen people in our gang, largest one in the city back then. But now I bet they are gone, and doing something else with their lives."

"Wow, never knew that Kranz was in a gang like that. Hey, if your gang ever gets back together, I'm joining. For now get some rest, you need it to recover." Leaving the room, I thought about her and Kranz's life. They both did whatever they wanted in the summer, but what did they do after the summer and after school? I'll have to ask her later on, and get the full story of her life. Darkness had taken over the sky, and the grand clock chimed three in the morning. It was late in the night, and I turned in for the night.

Dawn soon hit that up coming morning, and I could see the dark storm clouds coming in. Justin thinking of Eliza made me realize that she would be awake by now, just waiting for me to come to her. My heart pounded against my chest, as I went to see Eliza. Standing by her door, I saw Kranz.

"Came to see her too, Kranz."

"Yes, but she is still asleep. So wer are going to wait for a while, until she wakes up."

"Hey, Eliza told me that you two were both part of a gang, a long time ago."

"Yeah we were, I taught her to fight for her defense of others. Back when I was gang person I use my skills defend others. It's still no different to me today. I defend others from evil, so there is no difference."

"Well if your gang ever gets back together one day, I'm joining it. Consequences or not, I'm joining it no matter what comes in my way.

"He held out his hand to me, and I grasped my hand on his. We both grinned at each other with pleasure.

"Come on, she has to be awake by now and is waiting for us."

We both walked into the room, and was greeted by Eliza.


	5. Chapter 5: New Happenings

Eliza had made a full recovery, and both Kranz and I offered to take her home, and protect her. Eliza didn't want to take air, so we droved on land. Around here we passed through farmlands, and a forest. Finally up ahead, we saw the city where Eliza resides at.

"Careful we have to go through, the bad side of the city to get to my place."

"We are lucky to take on of Nizer's cars. This mustang of his is worthy to drive through here, and thanks for the tip about here, Eliza."

"No problem, Baldor. Kranz you remember this city right?"

"Vaguely, Eliza. I hardly remember living here. We have two cars persuading right behind us, so lets be careful."

"Let me handle them with my Heimdall. So you guys, wait here."

"Be careful Baldor, very careful,"

"Yeah, alright. But stop worrying."

I watch Baldor stand right behind the car, and saw two other cars pull up. At least six people got out of one car, and three from the other. I could see that they had knives and guns on them, but they were no match for Baldor's Heimdall. It only took Baldor two minutes to beat them up badly, and to return to the car. He had a smirk on his face, and was laughing."

"Cowards. That what they mainly are, cowards."

"Yeah that's what they mainly are here. I mean the gang Kranz and I made over power all of the other gangs. They are getting back their power, slowly."

We soon pulled up in front of the one of the apartments in the city. Taking an elevator we reached the 11th floor, and went to room 77A. Her apartment looked pretty cool.

Lush carpet living room, connected to the wooden floor dining room which leads to the tiled kitchen. Everything kind of matched in her apartment: a chrome kitchen and a wooden dining room.

"You like to keep things in style here, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing of expressing my own style. I like things that match."

I walked around the apartment for a bit, and wander into a work room. Papers surrounded the office, just about everywhere. Bulletin boards were tacked with papers, along with the walls. Walker over to them, I noticed they were music papers.

"My office. I listen to a lot of recordings, and the lyrics come to my mind. Usually I fall asleep here in the office, while I'm working."

"Well both Kranz and I will be staying here for a while, just to make sure you are safe."

"That's fine by me, but you'll be pretty bored during the day time, cause tomorrow I'm going back to work."

"Well good luck with that then, Eliza."

We remained quiet for a few minutes, and I started to read the lyrics. I could hear her beginning to walk out of the room. But I quickly caught her arm, and pulled her against me. She didn't move an inch in my arms, but I felt her relax instead.

She was looking up at me, and I looked down at her. Gently, I cradled her face in my hands, and kissed her on the lips. Eliza soon enough wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. I pulled away from her, but kept my hands on her face.

"Lets not say a word about this to anyone, okay? it's against Chronos regulation to date without consent."

"Plus Kranz will kill us if he finds out, so it's our little secret for the both of us."

She stood up on her toes, and kissed me on the cheeks, and left the room. I stood there in the room, caught in a daze, and soon left. Kranz stood there at the end of the hallway, with his arms across his chest. He had a bit of sour look on his face, as his head turned towards me.

"I heard everything, Baldor. So don't act life you know nothing at all to me."

"Alright, alright. We kissed each other. Happy that you know."

"And is she happy? Happy that you two kissed?"

"Happy enough to kiss me on both cheeks, then yes she is happy."

"That's good then. As along as she is happy, then that's all that truly matters at the moment. If Chronos finds out, who knows what will happen to the both of you."

"But it will go the report that we have to do, huh?"

"Yes it will. There is no way around it, and we can't leave it out. The others will want to know the reason behind her happiness."

"Unless we lie in our report, but then Chronos will get curious and question us. Then we'll have to tell the truth. Guess there is no way around it at all. Kranz, I'll give the report, I don't want you to face the consequences."

"It's your call then, Baldor. But watch your words on what you say to No.1, we don't to anger her or anything."

"I know Kranz."

Flipping out my cell phone, I quickly dialed up Sephiria to give her the report.

"How are things, No.8?"

"Doing pretty good, got persuade by a gang. But we didn't get hurt at all, and Eliza is safely home now."

"That is good to hear. Is there anything else to be reported?"

"Yeah, something between me and Eliza."

"And just what that may be?" "We have a thing going between the two of us. And you will probably say it's against Chronos code, and all.""As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, I don't quite see the problem. Maintaining a relationship is a value of human life, even the Elders know that for a fact. So for as long it doesn't fully distract you from Chronos, then it's alright with me. I'll be asking No.2 and No.12 about this, and see if I can get them on my side. Then I'll talk to the Elders. For now lay low on this, alright. We don't want other people of Chronos to get the wrong idea."

"Thanks Sephiria. I'll try my best to stay low, and not let it get out and all."

I hung up my phone, and walked off with a half smile on my face. There was nothing to worry about for now, until Sephiria calls me about the Elders decision. It got me a bit worry, and a few questions started to form in my head.

What will happen if the Elders don't agree? But what will happen if they do? Will they separate both me and Eliza? Will I ever see her again?

That final though caused my heart to lurch, and I could feel a growing pain. The thought of that, hurt me with from the thought of losing someone that I love.

"Baldor are you okay? You look hurt?"

"Had to give a report to Sephiria, and tell her a few things. . . . . ."

I pulled Eliza close to me, and held her up against me. I wish we could stay like this forever, but I know we can't. "Even about us, loving each other, Sephiria is with us on this as long as it doesn't distract me too much from Chronos. She probably already has Belze and Maison on her side, and are talking to the Elders at this moment.""I won't be in the way to much, besides I have work to do, and you have your work to be done. So it works out fine."

Yeah, I guess you're right about that. For now lets wait, and see what happens. We don't to make any sudden moves right now."


	6. Chapter 6: New Happenings part 2

At least two days have past, and Sephiria was still waiting for the Elders decision. I was now worried about us, and we only restricted ourselves to hold hands, hold each other, and kiss only our cheeks, temple, or forehead. Each day that passed, Eliza seemed more and more tired when she came back from work.

"Eliza is becoming more and more stress each day. I'm starting to worry about her, Kranz."

"Don't worry about her, Baldor. It's just work, and everything about work can be stressing.""Wish her work could be easier for her, currently that's what I wish for right now. Eliza has it hard, and she hasn't been like her old self lately."

Sighing heavily, I walked over to the window and stared down at the street. Only we had stayed her for nearly two and a half weeks, and this place was like home to me. But in my head, I was worrying about Eliza more and more.

Each day she looked tired, frustrated, and had less happiness in her eyes. But by nightfall each day, I gave her some happiness. It pleased me to see her happy, which made her happy.

Looking next to me, I saw Eliza slide down against the glass window. Tears had struck her cheeks, and they wouldn't stop flowing down. Quietly I got down next to her, and wiped them away.

I leaned her up against me, and she continues to sob. She needed to let out of all of her pain, sorrow, and grief. Eliza may look strong, but I know deep down she is scared and fragile.

"Don't worry, Eliza, just don't worry. It will be over before you know it."

"I know Baldor, I know. I'm just sick of what's going on at work. Contractors are quitting, bands are moving to new companies, workers are quitting. But here I am, being forced to do everything!"

"Why don't you just quit then, Eliza? Just your entire job in general, I mean. you can work at Chronos as an informant or secretary there. There are dozen's of jobs at Chronos that are open, we can find one that suits you best."

"You think so Baldor? I mean what if I. . . ."

"Don't worry about it. If you need any help, just contact me and I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Baldor!"

She hugged me around my neck, and I hugged her back. Things were going to be a bit more easier for her now.

"Oh, Baldor. My gang is getting together again, and I hope you and Kranz will join us in the fight, that's coming."

"I'll be there for sure, Eliza. Not sure about Kranz though, you'll have to ask him. So when's the fight?"

"It's in three days. The entire gang will be here, and it will be your first rumble, Baldor. I'll start telling you all about fights, and what they rules are. Kranz probably remembers the rules, and will be joining the fight."

"Then lets get started, and teach me all of the rules and stuff."

We soon enough told Kranz about the fight, and he said that he'll join, two days past, and the gang was all here now. All eighteen members where accounted for, and I was the newest of them all.

Half of the guys here, were freaking me out a bit. Scars were scattered across their arms, and faces. Some had bandages wrapped over arms and legs.

"So who's ready to fight the blood out of our opponents?"

I stared up at Eliza seeing her wearing a dark blue tank-top, leather jacket, ankle length high-heel boots, and dark blue jeans. Everyone began to leave the apartment room, and headed to the place where we would fight."

"Remember the rules on what I told you, Baldor?"

"Yup. No guns or knives, don't kill anyone, try not to get killed and watch out for others backs"

"Good. Now lets get ready, and be careful on what you do, Baldor. And if the police start coming and you hear the sirens, you and Kranz get running."

"Got it, Eliza."

We finally arrived, and saw another gang approach us.

"So it's true. You did get your gang together again, Liz. How cute."

That guys gang laughed along with him, and we could feel our anger growing.

"Well we're ready to hear you cry out your pathetic tears and go to your mother, Matthew."

"What did you just call me, Liz?! You did not just call me by my actual name!"

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew. When will you learn at all? I hate to call you by your little nickname, Matt, and you should know that, Matthew."

That push Matt pretty good, and he charged straight at Eliza. When his fist just nearly reached her face, she gave him a hard kick to the chest and it sent him back three feet. The fight was on.

Two people from Eliza's gang had taken down five people of Matthews gang. Even without my help, Eliza was doing pretty good. Five down twenty-three to go. Suddenly enough, I felt a lot of pressure on my chest, and saw someone stumble backwards.

"Dude! What are you made of steel? Yeesh, I swear I'll have brain damage!"

He charged at me again, and I hit him hard in the right cheek and he fell to the ground. Three more came at me, and I quickly had them down to the ground.

Something wet splattered onto my cheek, and when I touched it, it was wet and sticky. The color was red, and I realized it turned out to be blood. My heart was pounding as my head turned to the direction, from which the blood came.

There lying down on the ground I saw Eliza. She was out cold, and a deep gash was across the side of her head. From the gash, blood was quickly coming out. Running over to her, I applied pressure onto the wound, to make it stop bleeding.

The battle was soon over, and Matthew's gang had left. We had won the fight, and our enemy was the loser. Gently picking up Eliza in my arms, I tried to keep pressure on the wound.

"Lets get Eliza to a hospital, Kranz. She's going to need stitches."

"Then let us leave, Baldor."

Everyone began to part and leave, and we hope to see each other again. Kranz and I got Eliza to the hospital, and her wound was treated well. The doctor said she'll wake in a few hours.

When we arrived to the apartment, my phone was buzzing on the counter. It soon stopped, then it ranged again.

"Yeah, Belze?""What have you two been doing, No. 8? No.1 and I have been trying to reach you for the past several hours. Mind explaining?" "Both Kranz and I got into a rumble, and we had to take Eliza to the hospital to get stitches."

"You got into a rumble?"

"Yeah we got into a rumble aka a gang fight. Kranz is a gang member, and I proved myself to be one."

"That will be going into the report, No.8. Plus we got word from the Elders about you and Eliza being together."

"Finally! So what did they say, Belze?"

"They said you two can date, but as long as you do your job. We'll have to keep tabs on her, and place her apartment down as Chronos property."

"thanks for the news Belze, and one more thing. Do you think Eliza can work for Chronos as a secretary or something?"

"We'll try work something out. For now keep an eye on her, Baldor. And there is an assignment for you and Kranz. Two Apostles are in the city, eliminate them."

"Got it Belze. I'll give you a report after the mission is complete."

I hung up the phone, and walked over to Eliza. She was still out cold, but Kranz had settles her on the couch. Gently, I pressed my lips against her head (avoiding the stitches), and put a blanket on top of her.

Today had been a long interesting day, and it was time to hit the hay. I was actually tired for once, and today just by thinking of it made me even more tired. My eye's closed just as I fell onto my bed.


	7. Chapter 7: New Happenings part 3

The morning light busted through the window's, making the room bright. I pulled a pillow over my face, to block out the light. The pillow was soon enough pulled off of my face, and I saw Anubis hovering over me.

"Can't a guys get some sleep, Anubis? I mean you don't have to come in here and rip a pillow of my face. Why don't you go and get Kranz to take you for a walk or something?"

"The others are here, and newer reports came around midnight, which is the time you were talking to Belze on the phone, all of the Apostles are in this city."

"Just great. Thanks for the heads up, Anubis. Now be a good wolf you are and go wake up Kranz."

I watched him leave the room, and pulled a new pillow over my face. Anubis had me fully awake, and I dreaded to go back to sleep. I sat up on the bed, knowing I can't go back to sleep now.

Quickly I got ready to meet the others, and left the room. The others were all waiting quietly, but I took notice that the blinds were closed. We were having a meeting and we needed privacy.

"Look who walked into the room. How are you doing heavy sleeper?"

"Shut up, Jenos. So what's going on."

"The Apostle of the Stars are going undercover, and are working to get new Taoist in their ranks."

"So we just need to find them, and eliminate them and their new recruit's."

I stared at Sephiria, and her eyes went wide a bit.

"Where did you get those bruises and scratches, No.8?"

"Got into a gang fight."

"And you didn't invite me, David, Beluga or Jenos?"

"Sorry Nizer. Didn't even think of it at the moment. So where's Eliza? "In her room, trying to process the fight both you, Kranz and her were in."

"We didn't fight alone Belze. There was sixteen other people fighting with us, against a gang with twenty five."

"This is majorly going into the report, but back to our original discussion of some matters. What are we to do about the Taoists? We can't stand by, and let them kill people."

"I say we find the source, and take them down."

"The fire-breather, Kyoko, said when the people drink it they are out cold for three days. So if we can find them within three days, we can easily kill them like that."

"Those are good suggestions No.9 and No.10. But we have to take caution on how we do these things."

"How much caution do we have to take, Maison?"

"We can't underestimate them at all, or over estimate. Creed may have been here for a few days, and has already started his plan. Now we have to make our move, but we have to chose our move carefully."

Everyone remained quiet for a while, just thinking to themselves. Questions had already started to form in my head.

Can we find them all before they wake?

How can we protect the ones that linger close to the Taoist?

Who will be the Taoists?

What can we do to stop them?

Someone sat down next to me, and I looked up to see Eliza leaned up against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and pulled her close to me. The stitches were still there, and I could see a cut line forming under the stitches.

"So what's going on? Why is everyone here, Baldor?"

"We're having a meeting, Eliza. And the Apostle of the Stars are here in the city, creating new Taoists."

"oh. So what's the plan?"

"We don't know yet. The Apostle of the Stars need to be taken down, along with the new Taoists, but we're running out of time."

"Well it's past one in the afternoon, so why don't I make us all something to eat, and we can discuss this some more."

By two pm in the afternoon we were talking and eating during the meeting. I never could have guessed Eliza was a good cook.

"I swear, I'm dating a truly good cook here."

"Well I did take five years of cooking classes."

"And those five years turned you into a good wonder cook."

I kissed her on the cheek, and she snuggled closer to me.

"Shall we get back to our original matter about the Apostles. We need a plan to take them down, but the question is, how exactly?" "Can we do 'black ops' Sephni? Like dress in black and stay in the shadows like ninja's do?"

"If we do that we can spy on Creed, and the other Apostles without them knowing we're there."

"That might just work Dad and Jenos. But we'll have to take extreme measures on that though. One of the Apostles summons bugs, and uses them for surveillance. It will be tricky, but we might just be able to pull it off."

"And some of us will go with Kyoko, to track down the newer Taoists."

"So I guess everything is settled then about this plan. But it's a one time shot only. If we get discovered at all, we will be attack and force to flee the battle ground immediately."

"Lets assemble the teams then. We will go in teams of six, since there is twelve of us. Eliza, we are not including you at all. It will be too risky to have you in the field."

"I know Belze."

"Maison, Sephiria, Jenos, Nizer, David and I will go after the Apostles. Emilio, Kranz, Anubis, Baldor, Lin Shaolee, and Beluga will go after the Taoists. We will also be keeping guards here to watch over Eliza, and get her to safety if Creed chooses to come here and attack."

"Does anyone have anything to say about the plan?" "Yeah, what happens if train gets involved? What will we do then Sephiria?""That will be another thing to look at then, Emilio. But I can't say for certain on what will happen if Heartnet interferes. But I can say that for certain he will be after Creed, so he will be giving us more cover, since Creed will be distracted with Train and his comrades.

For now it's not any of our concerns. It will be Heartnet's decision to come and fight Creed. Shall we get going on with our plans?"

We all set off on our mission, and we began our hunt for the Taoists. Half ways through over mission, we ran into train, Eve, and Sven.

"So what are you guys doing here, and why do you have Kyoko?" "She's helping us track down the new Taoists, that are in town."

"And let me guess, Creed is behind all of this is he?"

"Yeah he is, but the others are already after him at this very moment. So you have nothing to do, so it's best if you leave or we can fight right now. So what do you say?"

"Six against three hmm, that doesn't seam quite far at all. I rather not fight so. . . . . .later."

We watch them disappear from our view.

"We'll Train is going after Creed now."

"We should tell Sephiria and the others, that Train might be coming."

"Fine go ahead then, Emilio. It's best if they know that Train might be coming after Creed."

We all waited for Emilio to finish talking with Sephiria. From the way the conversation was going, it didn't sound too good.

"They're heading back right now. The Apostles were never in the city, only the new Taoists were. When the found the place Creed was at, only a note was left behind. And Baldor this name will get you angry, it's Eliza's. the Apostles remember her, and I'm betting they are using her to get us to surrender to them."

"So why are we standing around here for? We need to get back to Eliza's place and protect her from Creed, before he reaches her!"

We all began running and my heart was racing faster then ever, as we reached the apartment and enter the elevator. I didn't know if she was still there or not, and my fury will be going over it's peak if they already have her. The guards had open the door for us, and we walked in quietly.

Nothing seemed to be out of place, and I started to relax a bit. Walking over to Eliza's room, and opening the door, she was still was there and asleep. I let out a deep sigh, and closed her door. Relief had washed over me, and I headed back to the other who were still on guard.

"We can relax now. She's still in bed asleep. Tell Sephiria that Eliza is fine, and there is nothing to worry about."

One of the guards was quickly doing the report to Sephiria, and we all began to relax now. Nothing bad could happen to Eliza now, not with us around.

"You guys are back from your mission early."

"Sorry if we woke you up, Eliza. We're back early from our mission because Sephiria and the other found something that deals with you. Creed and the other Apostles remember you, and we're betting they are coming after you."

"That a good reason to quit your mission for a while. I know about Chronos and all, and you guys have me under protection, plus I'm also Kranz's cousin."

I wrapped my arms around Eliza, and kissed the top of her head. She was important to me, and Kranz. Far too important for us to lose.

'So what do we do now?""The mission was aborted, and we needed to protect you. So we can take you with us, on our mission after the Taoists. Creed will have a hard time finding her, so Eliza get ready. You're coming with us.:


	8. Chapter 8: Final Happening part 1

We soon set off on our mission, and found the place where we left off. A couple of people were lingering the streets, and they didn't look too friendly to see us.

"Thugs. They always had around the streets after one in the morning. Think they own these streets but they don't."

"They could become a problem with our mission, so for now lets ignore them."

"It's impossible to ignore them. Even if we walk by and tell them we're passing through, they'll give us chase. So it's best to fight them now, or run."

"And we're made for speed or fighting. So what do you guys thing we should do?"

"There's a risk here, you know some of them are highly trained advance body guards, or masters in martial arts. So the option of fighting is out of the question."

I felt Baldor put me on Kranz's back, and we took of running. My legs and arms lock around Kranz, and my eyes were tightly shut. The wind had a great amount of pressure on my, but to them it was nothing. Not far behind us, I heard yelling and soon we were being followed. The Numbers soon set themselves into full speed.

I felt the wind suddenly stop, and both my arms and legs let go of Kranz. My back hit the ground, and soon did my head. The pain began to grow a tiny bit, and I knew there was probably going to be a bruises.

"Next time warn me, when we are going to stop."

"Didn't know you freaked out, Eliza."

"I was nearly choking Kranz, Baldor."

"She was, next time that we go on a mission like this, lets have the guard take her to a base."

We both gave Baldor annoyed faces, and he shook his head at us. Kranz and I still agreed on a lot of things here.

"Come on, lets get this mission done and over with. We have to find the final few Taoists, and exterminate them."

We began to walk off, and I gripped Baldor's arm tightly. Never before have I been in this part of the city. The streets were different, and I could see how easily wreck they were. Somewhere close, we all heard the ground crack, and it fell from beneath my feet. I didn't scream at all, as I started to fall.

Someone soon grasped my arm, and I dangled there in mid-air. My heart was racing, and I couldn't hear what was being said. Looking down below me, I could see water all around, and rocks jutting out. My breath was literally taken away. That's when I remembered this place, as someone cradled me in their arms.

"We aren't suppose to be here at all. This part of town was made on a sea cliff, and it's highly unstable. We have to leave."

My voice was a tad bit shaken from what happen, and my pulse began to slow down somewhat. I could feel myself shaking, as Lin Shaolee set me down on my feet.

"I agree with Eliza. We can't go any further. Baldor, Kranz, Anubis, Beluga what do you guys say? Should we turn back or not?" "With Eliza around, it would be difficult fighting. But if the Taoists are from this city, they would know better then to go here. Guess we'll search the city instead."

We all turned around and quickly fled the area. The mission took a while but we managed to eliminate the Taoists in they city. I was dead tired from watching and running all of this, so Baldor carried me in his arms. The others were pretty tired too, there was a thing trace of bags under their eyes, and Anubis was yawning.

The other Numbers had came back from their mission, and they even looked tired too. Belze, Sephiria and Maison were debating on things and how to do the report for the mission. Baldor carried me to my room, and plopped me down onto my bed, and lay down next to me. He played with my hair for a bit, until his eyes closed. Letting my eyes close I fell asleep to the peace and quiet, that was surrounding us.

My eyes open up, and I saw Eliza next to me. She looked peaceful in her sleep, and a small grin stretched across my face. Sliding out of the bed, carefully enough not to disturb her, I left the room. It was around four and in the afternoon, and I could tell Sephiria was not pleased with herself. She never sleeps in before, so I can tell that she wasn't happy, at all.

"Had a nice little sleep, Sephiria?""Baldor now is not the time to bring you how late we all slept in. you mention something about a job for Eliza. We cannot decide on that Baldor, you offered it and you need to five her the job."

"So it's my decision basically."

"That is correct."

I sat down on the couch, and looked down at the papers on the coffee table. Sephiria must have picked them up from Chronos, and knew that Eliza would need them for a job. There was a bunch of options, and Eliza seem to fit quite a few of them, well.

Some of the jobs seem pretty deadly, and I wanted to keep her from harms ways. Eliza was valuable to me, and I don't want to lose her. I would have to go over this with Eliza, and see what she would want to do.

Setting the papers aside, I turned on the TV. Several bodies were found, and no trace seemed to have appeared on them. The news people also stated that the forbidden part of the city, was disturbed last night. With just that said, I turned off the TV. They were going to fine evidence sometime or later, and it would point in our direction. Though in a day or so, we would be leaving here, and going back to Chronos grounds. Looking up at the ceiling, Eliza pop her face over mine and kiss my nose.

Giving her a smirk, I reached out and tried to tickle her. She pulled away quickly, and soon we were running around the apartment. Our noise woke up the other's, and they wanted to see what was going on. Jenos soon got the idea, and joined us. Everyone else caught on, and we all tried to take each other down.

Finally enough we all stopped, and collapsed onto the floor or the couches, laughing out heads off. My laughing cut short, when I saw Belze, Sephiria, and Maison starring at us. I knew for sure, that we were going to be lectured.

"All of you are Numbers, and you are aware that we need to lay low for a while. We need to pick up our game, and we will be leaving for Chronos tomorrow. Eliza, you will be coming with us, so you better back things and get ready. And I suspect all of you to get serious again, we can't allow things like this in Chronos, who knows what will the Elders say if they hear about it."

"Got it Sephiria. When we arrive at Chronos tomorrow, we'll get serious again. We all understand."

"Good, now it's best if we don't cause too much noise, and take things easy for the time being."

We all began to lounge around, and I followed Eliza to her room. This place was going to be missed, and I knew Eliza was going to miss it too. Sitting on her bed, I watched her as she packed.

"How long will we be gone from here?""I'm not sure, Eliza. We usually stick to one HQ for a few months or longer. Plus to let you know, I brought up a job offer for you."

"Planning to give mean a job in Chronos? That means you'll be close to me, and I'll be close to you. So what type of job in Chronos should I have?"

"There are dozens of jobs in Chronos, Eliza. So I though about going over it with you."

She stopped packing, and joined me on the bed. Looking over the paper that had the lists of jobs, I saw what he meant by dozens.

"Maid, cook, gardener, assassin, secretary, assistant, information gatherer, spy. . . . ."

The list went on and on, so many jobs and we disagreed to many of them. Eliza soon went back to what she was originally doing, and I helped her out. Deep in my mind I knew what the outcome will be somewhat. Sephiria knew that I was giving Eliza a job in Chronos, and so Eliza was going to move onto Chronos grounds. Eliza didn't know about this, and I decided not to talk about it at all.

Leaving the room, I found Sephiria in the living room going over some papers. I sat across from her, and kept my eyes on her until she looked up or asked a question.

"Is there something you need to ask, No.8?"

"You knew everything about this did you, No.1?"

"About the job, moving into Chronos grounds. Then yes, I knew about that. But we never suspected her to be pulled this deep into Chronos, or become someone important to us all. We didn't even know Kranz had a cousin, and now she's part of the web of Chronos."

"Chronos web? What does that mean No.1?"

"It's basically all of the relationships that the Elders and the Numbers know of. Each time that a new relationship comes, the web gets another line or a ring around the other rings.""So it's like a spider web almost, huh?"

"in some sort of ways, yes it is. But other times it's not a web at all. With Eliza in our circles, she will be needing us and our protection. And we can use her to get outside information, without the enemies knowing."

"So it's a win-win situation for us, huh? And what's the win for Eliza?""Yes it's a win for us, but Eliza would be close to you, and will never be that far away. You can have her as close as you want, Baldor. And she'll have you close to her as she wants."

"That's Eliza win, huh? She'll have me close to her, and I'll have her close to me."

"From that way you announce it like that, Baldor, that is how her win is."

"Now that we got it settled down, I'll go help Eliza pack."

Leaving the room, I enter Eliza's room and saw she was nearly done. Something was on her mind, and I could easily see that. Walking over and kneeling down next to her, I kissed her on the cheek. It felt off here now, the atmosphere didn't feel quite right. There was another presence in the room, that was with us. But when I looked around no one was there.

Before I knew it, the building was under attacked. We felt it shake before us, and heard bombs go off. Running off, I notices Eliza follow closely behind me. Gun fire was soon heard through the lower floors, and a couple more bombs went off. The street was filled with destruction and devastation.

A dozen more booms wend off, and my vision and hearing grew fuzzy. It took a few moments for my hearing and sight to grow clear again. My eyes finally open, and I realized the other Numbers and I weren't in the apartment anymore. Looking around, Eliza wasn't with us.

"Where are we? And where is Eliza?""Not sure No.8. But where ever we are it must have been the enemies doing, and wanted up from her."

"No, it wasn't there doing at all, Sephiria. This is a defense mechanism."

Turning around, I saw Eliza and I could feel a grin crow across my face, but I soon stop. Her eyes were in pain and distant. Something seemed truly wrong about her. "Eliza, something? What is this place?, and why are we here?"

"This place is a mind barrier. It is for protection, for those who need to be protected. This entire street was targeted, and this barrier is protecting all of you."


	9. Chapter 9: Final Happening part 2

"The attack has to be over by now. Am I correct?""That is correct Sephiria."

"So then lets get out of this barrier. Coming Eliza?"

"I won't be following you, Baldor."

"What do you mean by. . . .you mean. . . . . .but if you're here. . . ."

"I'm somewhere else on the Earth, Baldor. This teleport me, memory less. I used my mind just to protect you all." "No, that's not suppose to happen. . . .we go together, and that includes you, Eliza."

"It's already done. You're just seeing an illusion of me."

"That's impossible."

"Baldor. . . ."

She pressed her lips against mine, and pulled away slowly.

"It was mine and Kranz's job to take care of you."

"We were suppose to take care of each other, Baldor. And we did."

"Eliza, please. . . . "

I watch her walk away, but then she turned around and spoke these words to us.

"I may not recognize you, but you will recognize me. We will see each other again, I know. I'm still alive, I'm just somewhere else, on the Earth."

She continued walking away from us, and I couldn't get the courage to move.

"Wait, Eliza. Please don't do this."

She stopped, and turned around. Looking at me, her eyes game a small radiant hope of happiness, and she grinned a tiny bit.

"Welcome home, Baldor."

The illusion of herself start to disintegrate away, as though the wind came through and swept away some leaves. The barrier soon fell, and the Chronos guards were soon scanning the area. Everyone soon began to help, but my head wasn't into it, and neither was I. The girl I love, Eliza, was somewhere in this world, but I now I need to find her.

"Baldor. I know this is hard on you, along with Kranz. But, you are not alone on this. We'll find her, I promise."

"Thanks, Capt-. . . .Sephiria. Thanks."

I stood there looking out a broken glass window, and let the tears fall down my face. Eliza, my lost love is somewhere, and now my quest to find her, has begun. I could feel myself shaking, and my heart was crying out at me in pain.

Grabbing a shard of glass from the broken window, I clutched it tightly in my hand. Blood dripped from hand, and landed on the floor, I truly didn't care about the wound, it was a reminder for me. The reminder was there so I could find my love, Eliza, and bring her home.

Turning around, I walked away repeating the reminder in my mind. Eliza's apartment wasn't fully destroyed, it may be charred and broken a bit, but it can be repaired.

"Baldor, come on. We are leaving."

"Right, got it. I'm coming Jenos."

I looked around the apartment one last time, and slowly closed the door behind me. There was nothing I could at this moment, but to hang onto the memories of Eliza that I have. They will help me find her, I just know it.

The past in which I once knew, would flood over me again someday. For now, I would wait for it to come. And when it down, I will be ready for it, and to greet it like and old friend.


	10. Chapter 10: Author Note

To Those Who Have Read This Story:

I thank you for the comments and reading my story. You have pleased me very much. Do not worry, the Baldor Story will have a sequel to it. Title: Black Cat: Baldor Story 2.

I will be posting stories over the summer, and if you wish please read my other stories, while waiting. [It will take a while for the posting's]. Thank you for reading my stories and everything.

Credit goes to Kentaro Yabuki, for making the manga Black Cat. Credit also goes to the people who make the hit show Black Cat. Credit goes to me, for making Eliza Maduke. Thank you for reading my stories. And please be patient, for the sequel will be up before you know it! ^U^

From the Author of Black Cat: Baldor Story,

Sephiria Arks


End file.
